Fascist Canada (SWM)
Canada (officially the Greater Canadian Federation, GCF) is a North American country of six governorates and two occupied zones, which constitute the world's second-largest country by total area. Canada is a unitary state (contrary to the inclusion of "Federation" in its name) governed as a single-party totalitarian dictatorship, by which the Prime Minister (the "Primacy") is the absolute ruler. The economy is among the largest in the world, developing relatively isolated from outside interference since Canada's 1940s isolationist policy enactments. It is bordered by the United States of America to the south and the Atlantic Ocean to the east. Canada is a founding and active member of the Mutual Nationalist Pact (MNP), which was founded alongside Germany in 1944 during the closing days of the Second World War. The land that is now Canada has been inhabited for a millennia by various aboriginal peoples. Beginning in the late 15th century, British and French colonial expeditions explored, and later settled, the region's Atlantic coast. France ceded nearly all of its colonies in North America to the United Kingdom in 1763 after the War of the Conquest, which was essentially the North American theater of the Seven Years' War. In 1867, with the union of three British North American colonies through Confederation, Canada was formed as a federal dominion of four provinces. Canada became involved in the Second World War alongside the Allied Powers on 10 September 1939. The unguarded nature of the nation at this time while its troops were deployed to Europe saw the Fascist Party take power in the 1942 coup. This gave rise to the unofficial name given to Canada by the international community, Fascist Canada. Etymology The word Canada itself comes from the Iroquoian word Kanata which can mean "village", "settlement" or "land". The fascist government from 1942 onward considered changing the name to a more "Aryan" word or phrase however decided that Canada had become too entrenched in society. "Greater" and "Federation" were added in 1942, the former to imply Canada would conquer its neighbors, as it went on to do with Alaska and Greenland. The meaning around the latter "Federation" has been widely disputed. Canada's system of government is absolutely not federal given the fact that the governorates and occupied zones must strictly enforce policy decisions from the central government in Albion City. The former Minister of Culture and Moral Guidance, ____, in 1979, stated that "Federation" meant that all the diverse people of Canada had come together and "federated" under one polity. In essence, a federation of people with a common will rather than a federation of territories. History Outbreak of the Second World War When the entered into effect throughout the nation in the weeks prior to Canada's joining World War II on the side of the Allies in 1939, high ranking members of the (based in Winnipeg) fled into hiding, fearing internment. The National Unity Party's ranking members, including prominent Nazi supporter and fascist had already been interned under the Regulations, effectively disabling the then-banned leading fascist party in the nation. Derek George, the leader of the Union of Fascists' military wing, took up command of the party after those in hiding failed to show adequate leadership. 1942 coup In March 1942, while Canada and mainland North America were relatively unguarded, Hitler seized the opportunity to strike at the very heart of the Allies. Over a period of a few months, some of the most elite German soldiers and political operatives were sneaked into Canada through the Arctic, where they formed cells in all major Canadian cities, especially the capital, Ottawa. They banded together George and his followers. In July, Hitler ordered the cells to strike, and in under two weeks, Canada had been captured. Elements of the United States National Guard were ordered into Canada however fell to the elite German divisions. Hitler subsequently installed fascist Canadians who were sympathetic to the Nazi cause as the new government under the banner of the Fascist Party, and transferred several German divisions to their command. Derek George was appointed Prime Minister. Hitler himself thereafter refocused on Europe, giving the Fascist Party much autonomy in their activities and cultural "reconstruction" of Canada. "Canada", as it was then known, became the "Greater Canadian Federation", a highly centralized totalitarian state contrary to its name. The Primacy began planning the invasion of neighboring territories almost immediately and started implementing its own form of the Final Solution. Expansion and spread of National Socialism Within a year, Canada's institutions were highly Nazified, including the education system and military. Nazism existed slightly differently in Canada than it did in Germany. The government declared that Jews and other undesirable peoples would be allowed to stay in Canada if they have proven their worth to the State. Those who have not would be expelled, and if not, sent to one of the Canadian reservations which exist almost exclusively in the far-north of the country. However, even those who have allegedly "proven their worth" to the state were and are today still discriminated against with many alleging the government is killing or allowing the murder of people belonging to these groups. Annexation of Greenland and Invasion of Alaska Greenland, which was virtually unguarded, was annexed by Canada in mid-1943, and Alaska was swiftly invaded thereafter, using the same tactics Hitler used to take over Canada. The Soviets, however, attacked across the Bering Straight and almost recaptured Alaska. This failed by a small margin, ending with the Canadians crippling the Soviets' eastern front forces. American forces in the Pacific could not be diverted from focusing on the Japanese, thus little to no resistance was seen from the United States spare the Alaskan National Guard and subsequent underground. Today, Greenland and Alaska are still controlled as Occupied Zones (OZs) by Canada. End of the War When the 20 July 1944 plot to assassinate Fuhrer Adolf Hitler of Germany succeeded, his treasonous successors took swift measures to end the war while keeping as much of the fruits of war Germany had gained as possible. The war was ended conditionally and Canada along with the Axis Powers admitted to a general defeat. The consequences of this defeat however were not far ranging. Canada's totalitarian regime remained in power with nominal changes to the way it conducts its business. The government officially denied any atrocious violations of human rights, however, in a press statement declared that "if any wrongdoing did exist, which the Party and government honestly denies, such will immediately be halted". Observers at the time alleged this declaration was nominal and that atrocities continued. Isolationist era Subsequently, because of increasing international outrage and the continuous spotlight put on Canada, Prime Minister George issued a decree in early 1946 that Canada would be strictly isolating itself from the outside world, with the exception of nations party to the Mutual Nationalist Pact. Recent history Government and politics Main article(s): Government of Canada, Politics of Canada and Fascist Party Law Main article(s): Law of Canada Foreign policy and relations Canada is considered to be both a rogue state and a pariah state for its totalitarian and militaristic National Socialist policies. It is isolated diplomatically and economically from most of the developed world, but maintains trade relationships with other developing states and its allies in the Mutual Nationalist Pact. Mutual Nationalist Pact United Nations United States The border shared between Canada and the United States is heavily militarized. In addition to the 20-foot Border Wall that runs the length of the landed border, each country's formal border is situated at least one kilometer into its own territory. Travel past this one kilometer point is generally not permitted. There are only three active, but highly regulated, border posts through which ordinary travel is permitted. American citizens must acquire special permission from the Department of State to travel to Canada. Canadian citizens are prohibited from traveling to the United States except when on State business. The Canadian government has been accused by Democratic Party politicians of shadow-owning mouthpieces in the United States, which apparently publish and broadcast pro-Canadian propaganda. The Chicago National Post and the Georgian Inquirer are two of the notable newspapers which have been involved in this controversy. Democrats also often accuse their Republican opponents of being Canadian puppets, despite seemingly strong anti-Canadian sentiment from prominent Republican presidencies and Congresses over the years. Germany Military Main article: Canadian Armed Forces The Canadian Armed Forces (CAF) is the unified military of Canada and is heavily modeled after the German . It is the official successor to the Royal Canadian Navy, Canadian Army, and Royal Canadian Air Force, however because of its organizational history being that its upper echelons were filled with ethnic Germans following the coup, it is more of a breakaway of the Wehrmacht. The CAF is considered to be one of the most powerful militaries in the world, disadvantaged only by Canada's relatively small population. The unified armed forces consists of the Ground Corps (CGC), the Air Corps (CAC), the Naval Corps (CNC) and the Special Services Division (SSD). The forces are led by the General Field Marshal, currently Oscar Tremblay, who is also the Minister of War and Defense. Culture and demographics Ideology Education Canada's education regime is heavily influenced by Fascist Party ideology and fascism at large. The State Educational Policy Act commits the primary and secondary education system to "instilling patriotism of the highest level in the minds and hearts of pupils", and preparing pupils to "serve the Federation in any manner, whenever so called upon". Schools have therefore replaced many traditional roles of parents in Canadian society, including the child's discipline, among other things. All children, from school starting age (being 5) up until their 18th birthday, when they leave secondary education, are automatically members of the Fascist Party's National Youth Organization (NYO). The NYO plays a large role in the determination of school curricula and occupies 6 out of the 11 seats on the Ministry of Education's Board of Education. The Minister of Education, Logan Cottrell, is also the Director of the NYO. As an alternative to outright conscription, the government elected to give Canadian youth a militarized education, which has encouraged massive numbers of school leavers to seek employment in the Armed Forces or security forces. The NYO's Junior CAF Support League (JCSL) therefore is a large component of the Canadian school system. Each School District has a JCSL office, whose instructors (being soldiers) are active throughout the district's schools. Pupils in the sixth through twelfth grades have a mandatory PT (physical training) class daily for an hour and a half wherein they experience standard military drills and training. In the tenth grade, pupils may elect to continue with normal schooling (including PT) or transfer to one of the many Junior Soldier Schools (JSS) wherein their normal education will be substitute by a more military-intensive education. JSS graduates have a greater chance of being commissioned as officers if they enlist in the Armed Forces. Tertiary education, while still being heavily content-regulated in comparison with the rest of the Western world, is less regulated than the primary and secondary levels of Canadian education. University curricula must conform to certain ideological standards but residual areas of education are generally left up to each institution's management to determine. Therefore some strands of intellectual freedom remain in Canada. State universities are more regulated than private universities, the latter of which must be accredited by the Ministry of Education before they can be established. Ideological dissent can lead to revocation of the accreditation and criminal punitive action being taken. See also *Outline of Canada Category:Fascist Canada Category:FC-GR